


For Our Eternity

by saucyminx



Series: Prophecy Verse [3]
Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-18
Updated: 2010-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucyminx/pseuds/saucyminx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christian and Chad met in the tumultuous time of the prophecy being revealed and now things are calmer they struggle with their inner demons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Our Eternity

After the battle, the downfall of the Elders, and Chad’s subsequent injury, Christian thought a vacation was required. For months their relationship had developed in the presence of so many others, constantly training for battle. Christian felt he had become more of a Drill Sergeant than a lover and he sought to change that, to establish and grow the love between Chad and himself. 

However, being away also gave both Chad and himself time to think and their minds were not always the safest places. What Christian had failed to realize before - when they were consumed with things he was familiar with - was that he had spent decades on solo missions and he had since lost the ability to be a good social companion. He had believed that things would be simple for them outside the circle of friends but it wasn't proving to be that way.

Christian found himself worrying about his nature and the way Chad saw him. Things that he had always done before - like thoroughly searching their rooms when they first landed in Europe - he never would have considered foolish until he had a pair of bright blue eyes watching each of his movements. Everywhere they went he was constantly looking around, just to be sure. With the death of the Elders he imagined they weren’t seen favorably through everyone’s eyes and that had him being a little more paranoid than before.

There was also the odd look Chad got on his face whenever Christian mentioned their time together before. He wasn’t sure if Chad remembered any more of it but he thought that his mate wasn’t keen on hearing many of the details. It was difficult not to compare them, even if he found himself growing fonder of _this_ Chad then the other. This Chad was his, a vampire, his mate, and the other he had always lost and let go of.

They traveled in the night and Christian showed Chad the many sights of England and Scotland. The second week they went to Italy. It had been so long since Christian had a person to spend his money on, he wished to spoil Chad, but it seemed his mate was just as uncertain about that as other things. 

Even conversations between them felt off. Often they went long periods of time without saying a word and Christian wished he had more interesting things to speak of then war and darkness. Christian had watched Jared and Jensen create a true bond of love between them, and he knew Mike and Tom’s relationship was unbreakable, he simply wished he could feel the same thing about his own with Chad. 

He loved the vampire with all his being; Christian was just not fully capable of showing Chad such things.

After he had detailed a plan to travel through France and Spain and seen the strange look on Chad’s face once more, Christian decided this was not working the way he had meant it too. Something had to be done to make things better. 

“Would you prefer to go home?” Christian asked softly a few minutes later, folding up the map and looking over to the place Chad sat on the couch in their suite. “We could easily see France and Spain at some other time.”

“Did you see this before? With him? With... me?” Chad had long since given up trying to come to terms with the fact that he was a later version of someone Christian had loved. There were times when Christian was so focused on him that Chad could never deny Christian’s love. There were other times when Chad saw the distance cloud his mate’s gaze and knew that he was thinking of that past - the past _Chad_. 

Frowning in confusion, Christian slowly shook his head. “No. We were unable to travel, for understandable reasons. Though I believe as a boy you traveled from England to America with your parents.” Christian turned in his chair, facing Chad. “Did you recall a memory?”

Shaking his head Chad pulled his feet up on the couch and turned to look out the window. "I was just wondering. Do you miss him?" It was the question that gnawed away at Chad's confidence. Now that things had settled down and he was away from the comfort of his friendship with Jared, he felt _so_ alone sometimes. Christian was like a hunter - a machine - always focused on protecting them, looking for the next route, planning and Chad felt almost like an afterthought. But then, he wasn't _the_ Chad; he was a replacement.

“Miss him?” Christian repeated quietly, sliding a hand up through his hair. “I have you, there’s really no reason to miss him. You two are very different, but it is you who I am with and who I want to be with.” There was that odd look on Chad’s face once more and Christian sighed, rising from the chair and crossing until he could sit beside Chad on the couch. “I am uncertain what I have done to make you unhappy.”

“You haven’t made me unhappy.” Chad sighed and stared out into the night sky. “I miss Jared, I miss school. And I just - I worry, that - I don’t know.” Running a hand through his mop of blond hair Chad turned back to Christian and smiled slightly. “Want to go out? I’m hungry.”

“Okay.” Christian nodded, standing slowly. He could recall countless days of listening to Jensen talk about how complicated it was to “date” his mate, how living in the modern world made their young mates so different. And it was true, before with Chad - who wasn’t Chad but it was hard to think of him as anyone else now - they had simply tumbled through some sort of a romance. The rules were different now and Christian didn’t have the playbook. “I will make arrangements for us to leave next sunset, okay?”

“To France?” Unwinding himself from the couch, Chad moved silently across the room and picked up one of the new shirts that Christian had insisted he get. It was a black button down, shimmering material, cool to the touch. 

“No, to home.” Christian hadn’t bothered changing out of the clothes from the night before, since they hadn’t gotten in bed, and honestly he’d expected to spend a lot more of this trip naked. “So we should feed plenty tonight, so the plane ride home won’t be as unbearable.” 

“You don’t touch me as much now,” Chad said quietly. His fingers curled tight into the soft material. They’d been in Scotland, some night market in Edinburgh when Christian had bought Chad that shirt. His thumb rubbed over the soft material and he was sure with his keen new vampire sense he could still _smell_ the Scottish air on the shirt.

“You don’t talk to me as much,” Christian said in response, stepping toward Chad. However much sense it lacked, Christian felt like his mate had all the pieces to this game, and he knew all the rules, and Christian was just the old vampire that had spent too many years being cold and closed off. 

Chad's eyes blurred slightly when he looked up at his mate. "Got harder when we left them, didn't it. Jared and Jensen, I mean." Dropping his gaze quickly Chad swung the shirt around his shoulders and slipped it on.

“It was supposed to be better,” Christian said quietly, taking another uncertain step toward Chad. “You and I were supposed to get closer, to have... more.” Another step closer and he could almost touch Chad, but the slumped line of his mate’s shoulders seemed like a do not touch sign.

"I'm not him, am I? I dreamed that." The sting of tears was sharp behind Chad's eyes and he kept his gaze downcast. "I mean, I know you said I have ... am... whatever. I have _his_ soul. But you told me all those stories about taking him for chocolates, and walking by rivers and. And things we don't do." Chad didn't even know how to explain what it was like to feel like he fell so short of being the man that Christian had suffered for. When Christian had lost _Michael_ , his soul-mate, he'd mourned by becoming the perfect warrior. Chad wasn't even sure he believed that he _was_ the same soul. 

“No. You’re not him.” Christian shook his head and reached out for Chad, frowning when he dodged the touch. “I never once said you were did I? You share a soul, a part of that soul was once Michael, and you have a lot of his tendencies but you are most certainly not him.” As far as Christian was concerned, he didn’t want Chad to be Michael. He had grieved for Michael and let him go; he had always known the next body the soul inhabited would be different. 

Chad took a few steps backwards, _away_. He'd thought it, but never realized that Christian _knew_ that Chad wasn't his Michael - his true mate. Michael was the one that Christian mourned the loss of for so long. "Most certainly ... not him," Chad repeated softly. 

"I'm sorry, that I'm not - Jensen told me once that he thought he would always love Jared, find him no matter what. I'm gonna tell Jared not to believe it. It's not true." Chad's voice wavered and he turned to head across the room to the door. He wanted air and to find some young man to drink, someone who would touch him and like him and _not_ wish he was someone else.

“What? Chad?” Christian was across the room in the space of second, tugging Chad sharp away from the door and slamming him up against the wall. He pressed his hands hard down against the struggling vampire’s arms, lips pursed in fear and irritation. The idea of Chad walking away from him was more painful than when he had watched his mate get hurt during the battle against the Elders. 

“Do _not_ walk away from me. You’re mistaken in what you think.” When Chad’s legs moved up toward him, Christian rolled his eyes and pinned his mate flat to the wall. “Stop squirming, you won’t dislodge me.”

"I'm not mistaken. You wanted him and what you got was a washed out version of him. I remember stupid things so I don't even _bother_ telling you. I remember touches and words and names, I don't remember real things." Chad stopped struggling, Christian was much stronger, and he'd been a vampire so much longer than Chad. 

“You’re right, I _wanted_ him. Wanted, Chad.” The young vampire against him shoved hard, dislodging Christian and causing him to stumble back. Chad made a break for the window but Christian recovered quickly, He lunged across the room and landed on Chad’s back, knocking him to the ground. They wrestled for a long few minutes, Chad struggling to roll out from under Christian. 

Growling in frustration, Christian grabbed at Chad’s wrist and flipped onto his back, sliding over his hips and pinning him to the floor. “Jesus _Christ_ Chad, will you let me speak for a moment? I said that I _wanted_ him. Once upon a time, years ago, long before you were even born. And then he died, and I lost Michael, but I moved on. Despite searching for your soul, _your_ soul, Chad, no longer his. You two are very different, and sometimes exactly the same, but I _want_ you. From the very moment I saw you I wanted you, more than I wanted him, and I mean that. I’ve wanted every single part of you since I first slammed you up against that wall and kissed you.”

Panting softly Chad turned his head away - if he looked at Christian; if he looked at those ice blue eyes, the clenched jaw, the hair falling forward in thick strands Chad would be finished. The problem was that Chad had never loved anyone the way he loved Christian. It was all so different from him. "I want to go out; I want to find a guy like we do sometimes." 

“That’s it? That’s all you have to say?” Christian sighed and rolled off Chad, falling back on the floor and sighing softly. “Go if you must. I’m not in the mood to hunt anyone right now.” Maybe that was part of the reason he had withdrawn some, because putting himself out there felt like too much.

Rolling away Chad stood effortlessly and walked over to the window. They were only on the second floor so it was no problem at all for him to jump down to the street below. His eyes scanned up and down the dark road and without a glance back he slipped out into the cool air.

Even after Christian felt Chad’s connection, the one they would always have as mates, fading away, he held on to some secret hope that the vampire would return, would have more to say. He lay on the floor and stared up at the ceiling for far too long, still grasping at that hope. 

When he finally did sit his entire being felt heavy, worn down on from the weight of their fight. Part of him felt overexposed as well, raw in a way that always happened when he gave so much of himself away to Chad. It wasn’t easier to know that he had tried to fix things and Chad still wanted to go. Christian couldn’t help wondering if he wasn’t what Chad wanted either. He’d never even asked if he was Chad’s type, maybe the pull of a mate wasn’t strong enough to outweigh the modern heart and mind.

After all, Chad’s feelings had not been instant and even after Christian had joined them at the house he had admitted to having some strange sort of crush on Mike, his maker, and even Jared for a time. Maybe not being the one who created Chad meant that their bond and connection wasn’t ever going to be as strong as it should be. Christian was crazy about the vampire, he had been from day one, but he had always been looking for that essence. 

Christian considered giving Chad space, allowing him to experience some time as a vampire without feeling the pressure to _be_ with someone. It would kill him to leave Chad but if it was what Chad wanted, then perhaps when they returned to America he would offer it. Clearly expressing how he felt didn’t get him far. 

While Chad was gone Christian tumbled through the options and different emotions to each like some lost child. He had been a vampire for so long he didn’t remember what it was like when things were new, when you were still learning. For years he had been with many people then he had met Michael and he hadn’t been with a single person since. How many people had Chad been with? Had he really gotten the chance to experience life before it was taken away from him?

For some time Christian sat on the couch, then he paced, then sat at the table, then more pacing. He considered arranging a flight for the next night but he didn’t want to leave the room just in case. Christian rarely marked time in hours - it was hard too, when sometimes years felt like weeks to him - but now he did, just so he knew that Chad had been gone at least two hours. 

What would he do if Chad never came back?

Just as Christian was thinking that he felt the presence of his mate and his eyes lifted, fixing on Chad’s crouched form in the open window. Christian didn’t move, afraid any action would scare Chad off again, so he simply stared and waited. 

"You didn't follow me," Chad said. Cocking his head just slightly he fixed his gaze on Christian. "I thought you would."

“I assumed the last thing you wanted was me following you.” Christian frowned, wondering how he had once again messed things up. “You don’t need a babysitter.”

Slipping down soundlessly from the window frame Chad moved around the couch and headed over the bed where Christian was sitting. He hesitated a moment and then knelt down beside his mate's feet, not touching him, leaning against the bed. "I wanted to make you jealous. I went out to find a man, someone, anyone." 

Chad could sense his mate bristling, _feel_ the tension, the jealous protectiveness and his eyes lifted. Christian's face was twisted with worry, the kind of fear that Chad hadn't seen in a very long time. "What's wrong? What were you... I didn't do anything. I couldn't. I wouldn’t."

“You could. This is, it does not-” Christian inhaled slowly though he hardly needed to. He stared over at the far wall, his chest twisting with jealousy and pain. “It’s not like it is with Jared and Jensen, or Mike and Tom. I didn’t make you; we’re fighting not like lovers. We’re fighting like two people who once were lovers. Why would you want to make me jealous? Why wouldn’t you just stay when I said there was no one else I wanted but you?”

“I don’t know.” Chad lowered his head and shifted closer. Lifting a hand he curled his fingers over Christian’s muscular thigh. “I’m confused and scared. And I usually talk to Jared about stuff like this - _he’s_ the one who feels things. He’s the one who people love. I’m the idiot friend - and, and I want you to love me. I mean you do but...” 

“But?” Christian finally looked down at Chad, laying his hand slowly over his mate’s. “You’re right, I do love you. Is there more I should be feeling? I know I’m not like you, or Jared, but maybe I can understand. I could try.” Christian had never really felt _old_ before, not as he did now. It was strange and unpleasant. 

Relief washed down Chad's body. "It's like you're locked away inside still. You've spent a long time living with your loss - _too_ long. I'm not stupid; I know what we are - but Christian? You've forgotten how to live." Chad slid almost imperceptibly closer; drawn, as always, to the commanding presence of his mate.

“What do you mean to live? I do things, I’ve taken you places right? And, I’ve let you take me places. I’m trying not to be this boring old vampire,” Christian laughed uncertainly, annoyed that he felt self-conscious. It was just Chad, how he wanted to be for the vampire and how he clearly wasn’t.

"It's not that." Chad sighed. "I've seen part of it - glimpses of you. Remember when I got hurt - do you remember waiting there in my room? You were so worried and when I woke up, so gentle, so relieved and beautiful. Your guard wasn't up because you trusted Jensen and the others to protect us. Now, when we're out you're always on guard, you're not _with_ me. You're a hundred feet ahead of us in your mind looking for threats, you're wondering and planning - I see it on your face."

“That’s just me worrying for you as well. Word of the Elder’s death has spread and you might not be recognizable but I am amongst most vampires. They would know you are young, and they would go for you first because they would know what you are to me.” Christian looked down at Chad then away, staring hard at the floor. “I suppose, we could go to a less populated city, not one of the major landmarks. I wouldn’t be so focused on our safety because the threat is a lot less.”

Nodding slowly, Chad tightened his fingers on Christian’s leg. “You know what scares me the most?”

“Walking in on Jared and Jensen having sex?” Christian suggested, trying for a little bit of humor with a soft smile. 

Smiling slightly Chad looked down. "No, losing you. Having to be... this...without you. But in my fucked up head I keep thinking that if I push you away - it would hurt less. Make it different when you left me." Chad kept speaking in a rush. He wanted to just get it out. "We've never even had a chance to talk about much - and I - I feel like you don't even understand how much I love you. It hurts, my chest, you make my head spin."

“Love isn’t supposed to hurt, or make your head spin. I think.” Christian bent down and grasped Chad around the middle, pulling him up against his side. “You’re right; I don’t know much about you. I take it for granted, that we’re soul mates. The vampire life I’ve led for so long says you’re just supposed to love me and that’s that. And well, maybe part of me is worried that’s the only reason you do love me, because you don’t have a choice.”

"You gave me a choice. I had a choice, I still have a choice. What I'm trying to tell you - is that you _are_ my choice. If you leave me ... " Chad's lips moved to Christian's cheek and pressed there gently. "We need to make our own stories, I need new memories."

“As long as you know I won’t ever leave you if you don’t tell me to.” Christian’s hand slid along the back of Chad’s neck, squeezing softly. “You hear me? You could walk out that door and disappear for good and I would never leave this room just in case you came back.”

Chad believed that, he believed that he could leave for a hundred years and Christian would be waiting for him. Nodding Chad smiled against Christian's cheek. "Maybe we could go back home but go on the road for a while."

“Europe too much for you right now?” Christian laughed softly, closing his eyes and finally letting himself believe that things were getting better. They had to be, because Chad said such wonderful things, and Christian could believe that they could make it.

“Maybe it’s a bit too far away from home for right now. I could show the places that I used to go on family vacations, things like that.” Chad knew it had to sound a little silly - actually wanting to be back in the states when he could be seeing Europe. “I just think maybe then, you can know me.”

“If that’s what you want, then we’ll do that.” Christian nodded, dropping his hand down to Chad’s thigh. “I was also thinking, if you’re still interested in becoming an Engineer, maybe you could look at some night classes? You know how modern technology is now-a-days, there’s no reason you couldn’t get a job doing something you enjoy.”

"I have a feeling that all this destiny _crap_ may have plans for us. Jared says it's not over." Chad couldn't help the sadness that crept onto his features. "Can we just ... be us for a while? I'd like that more than anything." Chad's lips were still so close to Christian's smooth, cool, skin. Just the slightest movement closer and he would be kissing him again. 

“Maybe in the future then. We do have forever,” Christian murmured and turned the rest of the way, capturing Chad’s lips in a soft kiss that rapidly deepened. Christian never got tired of kissing Chad, feeling the way he let himself simply enjoy every moment of it. Moaning against the press of the younger vampire’s tongue, Christian circled his arm over Chad’s waist and dragged him across his lap until Chad was straddling him. He pulled back from the kiss a moment later, gently kissing along Chad’s jaw. “Did you feed?”

Shaking his head, Chad bared his teeth slightly and glanced down. "I want to taste you." Heat shot through his body at the thought of Christian's blood running thick and rich across his tongue. Arching his body, Chad pressed closer to his mate. 

“May I ask you a question first?” Christian said softly, slipping his fingers along the smooth, cool shirt Chad wore. It really did look amazing on him. 

"Anything," Chad answered quickly. His hands slid over Christian's shoulders and into this thick hair, gripping tightly.

“Am I your type?” Christian felt silly asking the question and his lips twitched into a smile that immediately faded away. “I mean, if you and I were to meet and neither of us were vampires, if it was just in a bar or something. Would you be interested in me?”

A sly smile worked its way onto Chad's lips. "That first night, when you walked in the room. That kiss - that was like a fantasy come true. You are very much my type. I _am_ interested in you." Tilting his head slightly, Chad licked his lips slowly, watching Christian's face. "Am I? Your type I mean?"

“Yes,” Christian said without hesitation, lifting his gaze to fix on Chad. “Before I knew you, when I would feed, you would have been the exact type I went for. The long, lean frame, blond hair, your bright blue eyes.” Christian pulled Chad in to kiss him once more, pressing his palm flat on the small of Chad’s back. 

Chad's muscles tightened and relaxed, his body a mass of trembling flesh. Just the slightest touch from his mate and all the hidden parts of him responded. Pulling back slightly, Chad whispered, "Maybe you were looking for me."

“Maybe you were just made for me,” Christian whispered back then lifted a hand, brushing his hair back from his neck and tilting his head to the side. “Feed from me.”

Before he could stop it, Chad let out a gasp. The long ling of Christian's neck was smooth and Chad licked his lips again before sinking forward. Tightening his fingers in his mate's hair he tugged gently and pressed his lips to the cool, pale skin. Sucking on the flesh, Chad ran his tongue along it and moaned softly; anticipation smoldered deep inside him. He bared his teeth again and bit down, hard enough to break the flesh that was the only barrier to the beautiful blood.

Christian moaned at the feel of Chad drinking from him, his eyes falling closed. Until Chad, no one had fed from him after he’d become a vampire and Christian hadn’t realized how amazing it could feel. His hand slipped under Chad’s shirt, hand running over every inch of cool, smooth skin. “So good, Chad,” he moaned louder, sliding his hands around to Chad’s front so he could pinch and roll along each nipple. 

Drawing on the sweet blood of his mate, Chad lapped with his tongue, sucked and teased with the pressure of his teeth. Christian's hands on him were maddeningly gentle, _too_ gentle. Although he'd never had the courage to say to his mate, Chad loved that Christian was so forceful with him; controlling. 

Growling softly, throat working around the blood pouring into him, Chad ground his teeth harder and kneeled up higher to press hard against his mate.

It was only natural to fall back and Chad went with him. Things were starting to get a little blurry and Christian pushed at Chad. But the vampire continued to drink, forcing Christian to shove him and flip them both, pressing Chad down into the mattress. He caught the flash of Chad’s blood smeared lips before he was kissing him hard, chasing the taste of blood on his tongue and lips. 

Desires slammed hard into Christian in waves and he knew the moment of showing how much they did love each other by touch alone had passed. Now it was all about satisfying this need, taking from Chad as much as he wanted. His hand gripped between the buttons on Chad’s shirt and he tore hard, easily snapping the buttons off and exposing Chad’s chest. Christian tore from the kiss, immediately bite kissing his way down Chad’s chest.

Dizzy with blood lust, Chad moaned and his hands scrabbled at Christian’s body. Fingers finally tangling in his mate's long hair once more, Chad pulled hard, shifting his hips beneath his mate's. "Take it back," he hissed. "The blood, _fuck_ , take it back from me."

Shifting beneath Chad’s heart, Christian latched at the skin, biting down and pulling at the first gush of blood. The flow was limited there however so Christian quickly moved on, sliding across Chad’s chest and biting just above his left nipple. Chad’s body arched up toward him and Christian moaned, sliding his arm under Chad’s back to keep him arched up toward him. He continued to bite in random places along Chad’s skin before finally settling on his neck, drinking with long, deep pulls. 

Chad was trembling with pleasure, every part of him afire and tingling. Christian's mouth was unforgiving and perfect and Chad couldn't stop the sounds that poured out of him. Hooking his arm around his mate's neck, Chad pulled him closer, held him there. "I'd let you take it all," he murmured. Because he would - he would die for Christian.

“I would never do that.” Christian pulled back from Chad’s neck, staring down at him for a long moment before slanting his mouth over Chad’s. He let his sharpened teeth graze over his tongue, cutting the muscle then catching Chad’s tongue under his teeth to do the same. Their mouths filled with blood and Christian rolled his hips hard forward, desperate for friction from the maddening pleasure.

There was blood everywhere, the scent of it heady and strong; Chad could feel rivulets running down his cheeks as their mouths moved slick and rough. _This_ was his Christian -the man inside all those walls. Another shudder almost incapacitated Chad, his body writhing with pleasure-pain. Arching up again he ground his crotch against his mate's, wanting that teasing friction. 

Lifting his hips, Christian slid his hand back between them until he could tug at Chad’s waistline. The fabric moved easily under his fingers, the zipper pulling down until Christian could roughly shove his hand under Chad’s briefs and grasp his hard flesh. The feel of Chad’s body instantly twitching up made Christian smile into the kiss and he pulled free, trailing blood laced kisses to Chad’s ear. “What do you want?”

Chad had groaned when Christian's hand withdrew; turning into his mate's hair he shivered. "More, I want more. you, _God_." Chad pulled at Christian’s shirt then gave up and shoved his hand down between them, cupping the hard line in Christian’s pants. “I want this, you.” 

Christian’s eyes fluttered closed for a moment as Chad pressed hard against him. Then he was snapping into movement once more, rolling off Chad’s body for as long as it took to tug his shirt off and kick out of his jeans and briefs. When he rolled back toward Chad he stopped, caught up in the image of Chad there on the bed. His shirt was open, falling to the sides and his chest was covered with bites still barely seeping blood. His eyes were dark, his lips swollen and red and everything in Christian burned as he stared.

“You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen,” Christian murmured then grasped the leg of Chad’s pants, tugging hard and sending them flying. Once the briefs were gone he grabbed Chad around the middle and rolled them so his mate was above him, their skin sliding deliciously together. “God,” Christian groaned, rocking up into the heat of him. 

Fingers splayed wide on Christian's chest, Chad dug his nails in and scraped them down over his mate's hardened nipples. Christian's hair was fanned out on the sheet below him, his eyes narrowed predatorily and Chad's gut flipped. Christian wanted him like no one had ever wanted him and he never wanted to be away from him.

Letting out a small moan, a half wheeze as he tried to pull in air his body didn't even want, Chad fell forward. Crashing his mouth against his mate's he thrust his tongue forward, the blood still sticky-slick and coppery on his taste buds.

As their tongues clashed and rolled together Christian shoved Chad’s shirt the rest of the way off, pleased to have just skin to touch and savor. They were going to make a mess of the bed he was sure of it but he also didn’t care. Everything was simply _Chad_ at that moment and Christian couldn’t imagine anything better. 

“Ride me,” he gasped the order into the kiss, fingers sliding down Chad’s spine and along the cleft of his ass. His fingertip found the puckered entrance easily and he rubbed small circles over him, teasing Chad with the suggestion of each flick of his tongue. 

Lust hit Chad hard; each glide of Christian’s finger was like fire on ice. Dragging himself away from the kiss, the cool and forceful lips of his mate, Chad smiled slightly. Lifting a hand to his mouth he licked his palm slowly, deliberately, and then sucked on two fingers. Blood mixed with saliva glistened on his skin and Chad ground against Christian’s body as he wet his hand. 

Finally satisfied with the look of pure hunger on Christian’s face, Chad slid back far enough that he could grasp his mate’s shaft firmly, stroking his spit slick palm up and down. Moving quickly, Chad rose up once more even though his thighs were trembling and weak. Positioning himself was second-nature - the crazy feedback between them was complete and total insanity. Chad could feel Christian’s _want_ , the way his mate needed him and the moment he felt the blunt head of the vampire’s cock against his hole he sank back down onto it and cried out.

“Jesus, Chad,” Christian growled the words, his hips snapping up automatically to drive himself deeper within his lover. It shouldn’t have surprised him that Chad would just take him in like that; his mate had always shown a certain flare for the intensity. “Move.” He grasped Chad hard at the hips and lifted him; barely giving the vampire time to adjust before he was lifting him and thrusting his way back up inside his lover. 

Christian’s hands held hard on Chad’s hips, digging into his skin to control each thrust and the look of pleasure on Chad’s face was enough to make his hips snap up harder. Then he was releasing the vampire’s hips, giving up control of their bodies and pulling Chad in to crush their lips together instead.

Keening and half moaning into the kiss, Chad's hands were back in thick hair to snatch up handfuls. Pulling hard, he snapped his hips back and forth to run his body along his mate's cock - over and over he felt each thrust in like the burn of ice-cold touch while everything in his body was liquid and molten.

Christian claimed his mouth, _owned_ him. Even when his mate removed his hands from Chad's body - Chad still felt that control. A single word and he would do what Christian wanted, _anything_ he wanted.

Once more Christian nipped along Chad’s tongue as they kissed and blood filled their mouths. At this rate they would have to go out before sunup to feed so their bodies wouldn’t ache the next night. Christian didn’t care though, he wanted every single moment of this and as far as he was concerned, there would never be enough. 

“Chad,” he moaned into the kiss, thrusting his hips up to slam hard and deep within Chad. His nails were once against on Chad’s skin, curling so his nails could scrape down Chad’s back. He tore back from the kiss to watch Chad’s body as his lover moved over him. 

Arching back, Chad let his arms fall back and knew that Christian would catch the weight of his body. It was like hanging there in thin air, his hips rocking along the rock-hard flesh buried within him. His moans and cries were loud, the taste of blood everywhere; it assaulted his senses. The lingering control that Chad had over his desire evaporated and he lurched forward, eyes widening as pleasure hacked its way into his soul; the soul that belonged to _Christian_.

Chad’s release was almost shockingly warm against Christian skin and he thrust up half a dozen times before his own release caught up to him. His body stutter-stopped as he rode out the waves of desire. Hands pressing on the back of Chad’s neck, Christian guided him forward for a long, deep kiss. He tried to tell Chad everything he was feeling in that one kiss alone, all the love and desire and _need_ he had for Chad. “God, I love you,” he finally gasped into his lover’s mouth, clutching him against his chest.

"Like this - _God_ -" Chad's breath hitched and he let out a shaky sigh. "When you're like this - it's perfect." He could feel the way Christian held onto him, _wanted_ him. When things were shakiest between them Chad cast back through his memories for moments like that - the strength of the _two_ of them; the feeling they were meant to be together.

Christian hummed softly, hands gently sliding along Chad’s skin. He slowly pulled Chad off him, biting his lip at the almost stinging pleasure before laying Chad at his side. “Maybe we should share a bath before going to feed. There’s kind of blood, everywhere.” Christian chuckled, looking down at their disheveled forms. 

“You wrecked my new shirt. I liked that shirt.” Chad smiled weakly and rubbed his palm across the dark red smears on Christian’s chest. “You owe me,” he murmured.

“I’m sure I could think of a few ways to make it up to you,” Christian exhaled the words and slid off the side of the bed, scooping Chad up into his arms. “You’re such a lightweight, nearly passing out after one round. I’m going to work on your stamina.” 

"Now see." Chad wrapped his arms around Christian's neck. "That's one of those things you haven't figured out yet. Maybe, I just like the way you take care of me." Pulling himself closer, Chad pressed his lips to the strong line of his mate's jaw. It was the truth - when they were like _this_ , when Christian was caring about Chad, _for_ him - it made Chad realize how perfect things could be.

“Ah, I see, well if that’s the case,” Christian laughed softly but he didn’t put Chad down. He didn’t really mind taking care of Chad, it was kind of amazing to care for someone so much. “We’re gonna be good now right?” He murmured, stepping into the bathroom and gently setting Chad on the counter. 

Hooking his ankles around Christian's thighs, Chad tugged him in closer. "It's gonna be hard; you still want me? Think I'm worth it?" There was a smile on Chad's mouth, his lips lingering near his mate's.

“Oh yeah, you’re definitely worth it.” Christian pressed forward into the kiss. There was no doubt in his mind that this was what he wanted, and he couldn’t wait to spend the rest of eternity with his lover.


End file.
